universos crusados
by arleX1997
Summary: los universos se unen un mal de diferentes mundos llegaran a equestria y los elegidos por los seres mas poderosos son la salvacion del mundo paraíso de todos lo universo con el llegado terran y su tecnología
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos hoy les mi nuevo fic .soy un novato así que quiero que esta historia sea lo mejor posible este fic en lo que a mi respecta es un poco extraño unire muchas cosas yo boy a dejar imágenes al comienzo y intentare mantenerlas a lo largo de la historia si quieren entrar dejan sus personajes me mandan un link y de su personalidad y sin mas aquí ta**

**prologo**

**Era un dia especia donde desde ponyville los ponis arreglaban para la llegada de las princesas donde esa noche la princesa luna daría un espectáculo de estrellas fugases para deleitar a los habitantes de ecuestrita **

**En la orbita se encuentra una gigantesca nave humeante cuyos pasillos estaban vacios solo en la sala de control estba parado una figura de gran tamaño solo sele odserbava su silueta oscura**

**(aquí esta la nave ** . /imgres?q=crucero+de+batalla+sc&hl=es&sa=X&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=jlWjCJ8GQ8zwlM:&imgrefurl= . %3Ff%3D8%26t%3D262770%26view%3Dnext&docid=HCrxC7li4Y20zM&imgurl= starcraft/images/7/7d/Battlecruiser_SC1_ &w=640&h=480&ei=jRfmT_neJ-nR6gHKw-TfDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=266&vpy=290&dur=1083&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=138&ty=99&sig=113438496329057695798&page=3&tbnh=130&tbnw=162&start=35&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:35,i:202&biw=1024&bih=624 es algo largo )

-computadora en que sector nos encontramos-**digo con un tono de vos firme**

**-**señor los instrumentos de ubicación no están funcionales y el combustible esta a punto de agotarse señor** –digo una vos cibernética**

**-**bien dame un inventario de armas en la nave-**digo la misteriosa silueta**

**-**calculando-

-señor tenemos 100 armaduras de combate 20 naves caza 2 thor y 10 tanques de asedio además alimento carnes frutas para una buena cantidad de personal-**menciono ** la vos cibernetiaca

-si bien lo de la comida aunque solo quedo yo- **digo con tristeza la silueta y se acerca a una ventana y a cada paso se da a notar los pasos como si fueran una maquina**

**Poniville 10:00 pm**

Todos los ponis estaban esperando el comienzo del espectáculo de lluvia de estrellas la princesa luna estaba en el auditorio lista para salir después de la presentación de la alcaldesa luna sale hacia el escenario y todos aplauden

-Hola a todos esta noche les traigo un espectáculo que lo recordaran por siempre-dice luna con su tono real

**Luna hace brillar su cuerno y en el cielo se observan las ráfagas de luces**

. /imgres?imgurl= files/verperseidas_ &imgrefurl= . /astronomia/como-ver-la-lluvia-de-estrellas-perseidas-2011-2907&usg=_WqgHgAgo6B_wGT2HGJwBSpoVZWM=&h=360&w=476&sz=6&hl=es&start=3&zoom=1&tbnid=uwM6rKLkolqAEM:&tbnh=98&tbnw=129&ei=wp3nT_qfFK746QGG5v3fDg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dlluvia%2Bde%2Bestrellas%26hl%3Des%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D624%26tbm%3Disch%26prmd%3Dimvnsu&itbs=1

Todos los ponis la ven de cada rincón de ecuestria si saber que es lo que pasa allá arriba

**Orbita de del planeta**

**la nave se ve afecta por los meteoritos entonces unos impacta en las turbinas de la gigantesca nave haciendo de que se empezara a desplomar hacia el planeta **

**nota de autor: bien es todo espero se review gracias alos que lee lleron esto se que es un poco extraño per que mas chao desde venezuela**


	2. aterrisaje

buenas amigos mil disculpas por tardar tanto en escribirles perdonen los horrores ortograficos pero este capitulo lo escribo dedes mi telefono por causas personales tardare mas en subir cada capitulo espero complacerlos con este sin mas aqui va

orbita del planeta

la nave tomaba un color rojo por la friccion de la atmofera la figura se mostraba calmada caminaba hacia el angar de la nave y coun tono de voz furte digo

-computador prepara una nave de evacuacion para ya y asegura la camida la bebida las armas y transmite la posicion de choque a mi trage- ala orden de la figura una pinsas aseguraban las cosas que orden, mientras una de las naves se escuchaba rugian sus motores

poniville

todos los presentes disfrutaban las hermosas luses en el cielo que les daba la princesa luna, pero luna miraba con cierta preocupacion ella tenia puesta la mirada en la estraña bola de fuego rojo, de dejaba ciertos resuidos que caian a tierra pero una unicornio morada la saca de sus pensamientos

-que hemosa idea tubo princesa luna-digo la peli-purpura

-notas esa de color rojo que es mas grande- dice luna sin quitar la merida del odjeto

-si, si lo veo es precioso-respondio la unicornio

-twilight yo no la cree -digo con cierto tono serio y sombrio

nave de evacuacion

-señor listo para parti- digo la voz robotica

-computador pon algo de musica- digo el soldado su trage estaba ala luz de la luna se podia ver que era azul

"esto sera divertido" penso el soldado (cansion: highway to hell)

de la bola de fuego sale una nave y se adelanta el soldado de la cabiana ve un pequeño poblado y dice

-computador aterrisa en la plasa del pueblo-

si senor-

poniville

toda la emocion del pueblo se tranformo en terror al ver como una cosa de metal bajaba del cielo lo peor es que venia de otra

la nave abrio su compuerta y desde el interior sale una luz roja despues una criatura bipeda con ojo grande y verde sale y los ponis salen ullendo del lugar asustados otros se acercan a ver ala estraña creautura

-HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUI- grito el soldado

los ponis se vieron entre si hasta que una poni de crin rosada y pelage de mismo color se haserco y digo

-que clase de criatira eres tu estas echo de metal y por que tienes un solo ojo y que es eso que tiene la luz roja y para que sirve y que es esta cosa de metal grande y de donde vienes-la poni rosa hablaba a gran velocidad

el soldado estaba en sock por el echo de que la poni estaba blando nada cuadraba en la mente del soldado estaba un poca asustado

que pasara con la otra nave como reaccionara el soldado todo y mas en el siguiente episodio

nota **de autor gracias es todo por hoy no les pude dejar imagenea ya que escribo en mi celu y tardare mucho mas en subir taves meses pero yo les enviare un pm cuando vuelva a subir**

images?q=tbn:-g8NE9VkbELNax9fENXUZF


	3. el recién llegado

**Tarde unas semanas pero el estudio es primero y les deseo felices fiestas**

**Ya sé que mi ortografía es horrible y eso que no han visto mi letra, narración no ha sido de las mejores que yo personal mente he hecho, las puntuaciones sé que no las pongo y las mayúsculas también pero gracias por las recomendaciones y seguro que no conocen a mi profesora de castellano.**

**En otro caso no son dos terran mas yo seme olvido no son solo hay de starcraft sin más espero sus comentarios y regaños.**

El espíritu del caos sentía algo de pavor de sus labios solo escapo una palabra.

-Celestia-

Frente ellos una alicornio blanca como el marfil los miraba fijamente con una gran expresión de disgusto, otra alicornio de color azul oscuro esta tenía miedo pero no de discord sino del terra que con su armadura le doblaban el tamaño.

-He discord quienes son- digo arley con el tono más bajo que pudo.

Discord lo miro de reojo y decidió responderle del mismo tono bajo.

-veras la blanca es la princesa Celestia, la azul oscuro es su hermana luna, las ponis de los collares de oro y la tiara son los elementos de la armonía y posiblemente las que te atacaron anoche – termino discord.

- dime discord como has vuelto tan pronto y será tu culpa todo lo que está sucediendo – digo la princesa Celestia con un tono cerio.

-yo lo libere y posiblemente fu mi crucero el que se estrello – digo arley dando un paso adelante.

- y tú que eres y por que liberaste a discord no sabes lo que él ha hecho –todos lo presentes incluso discord miraban al soldado.

- verán yo soy un terre al igual que ellos dos,- dijo señalando al los "terras" que estaban junto a los elementos de la armonía – yo la razón por la que lo libere es porque él estaba igual que yo y si usted saca las cuentas él ha sido más amistoso con migo que según usted es el malo que ustedes los buenos- digo el soldado con un tono serio.

**Zona de impacto 8:00pm**

Lo que era un prado verde con unos árboles había sido convertido en un infierno los pegasos traían las nubes lo más rápido posible para apagar el fuego abraoor que consumía todo a su paso los unicornios abrían

**Es corto y lo subo porque estoy de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y no e tenido el tiempo perdón pero tal vez este año saque el otro si no en enero gracias por leer y por sus comentarios**


End file.
